narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Ōtsutsuki Juinjutsu
The Otsutsuki Juinjutsu is a mark bestowed upon those who have defeated an Otsutsuki in battle, taking their life in the process. It is a brand that illustrates your crimes against them, while also granting immeasureable power. The curse mark operates in a similar fashion to the curse marks developed through Senninka - visually - while mechanics are very unique. Unlike most, the Otsutsuki curse mark works differently depending''' on your species. While a pure blooded Otsutsuki cannot attain this mark at all, those whose genes were diluted through breeding with humans can. Then, pure blooded humans can also attain this mark, but will have an entirely different experience compared to the former. '''Stage one: Much like the traditional curse mark, the user whom activates stage one is granted enhanced physical ability and jutsu potency. In''' addition, should the user be able to elevate a doujutsu in their possession, this stage of the curse mark allows them to do this with one eye as opposed to both of them, should he/she so wish. This grants them powers and abilities of both eyes simultaneously, though the elevated doujutsu will not operate at full capacity while used like this. This stage is represented by a jutsu formula that spreads from the marks location, across the body and around the user’s left/right eye, depending on placement. ' Boruto_hand_seal.png|Dormant Stage borutohandseal.jpg|Initial activation borutohandseal2.jpg|Fully activated ' 'Stage two: ' For a half blood using the second stage, their subsequent visual alterations will be determined on a case by case basis, representing what their true forms would be should they have been born pure blooded. The increase in power will be substantial, emulating the full potential their clan possesses. Thus, physical abilities and Jutsu potency are amplified on a grander scale than stage one. ' For a Human using stage two, they will find very different effects. While the second stage will also begin replacing genes to simulate the power of the Otsutsuki, there is a catch. The genes used to replace those that already exist will belong to the clan member who was defeated in order to attain this curse. This is due to the fact Human have no existing Otsutsuki DNA to awaken, like a half blood would. So, upon being used, their chakra signature will change to match the Otsutsuki. Their personality will begin fade over time, becoming morphed into one matching who was defeated, emulating them. Any additional powers incurred will scale directly to the one defeated previously and visually, their form will take the shape of the originals, not their own. If relied upon too often, the user will begin to be taken over. It is a failsafe created by the clan to allow resurrection after death by the hands of humans, which is viewed as dishonorable. With time, the personality of the Otsutsuki will manifest in the users psychi, in a similar capacity to a tailed beast. Acting as a driving force that would encourage the use of the mark so that they may eventually take over the host body. Momoshiki.png|Visual Transformation cursemark2.gif|Physical augmentation Cursemark.gif|Jutsu augmentation Reflex.gif|Reflex enhancement ' '''